Because He is My Life
by FindtheFox
Summary: Why Edward Cullen? Out of everyone I could have loved, I chose him. OneShot Rated T for implied... stuff.


Because He is My Life

I couldn't remember how long we had been lying here for, but I neither did I care to know. All I cared about in this moment was that I was here with my life, my love, my Edward.

As I stared into his bright golden eyes, fresh from the hunt I was never supposed to see, I thought about all of the reasons why I was here today, and why I was with him. Why him?

His body shifted beside mine into a more comfortable position so that he could wrap his cold arms around my small frame. If only he could always hold me this close. I automatically snuggled deeper into his loving embrace, breathing in his surreal, calming sent. He chuckled – a heaven like sound to my ears – obviously pleased with my reaction to him. This was normal though, for us. Whenever he would go hunting without me, I would wait for his return eagerly. I didn't like being apart from him and he would always come back and sit with me, content in just doing nothing, filling in the time we had missed apart from each other.

"Bella?" He asked in his smooth, seductive voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied, my voice just as smooth and musical.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Why I chose to love you."

I could feel him frown into my hair. "Do you regret loving me?"

My head shot up from its place on his chest and I glared at him. "Never. I could never regret loving you, so don't you ever think that."

He stayed silent for a moment, but his eyes reveled in his pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, stroking his soft cheek. I silently mused at how he no longer felt cold to my touch.

"Don't be…" he whispered softly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not liking the look in his eyes or face.

"About how selfish I am." He sighed and pulled away from me, walking gracefully over to our small balcony.

"In what ways are you selfish?" I asked him, sitting up from my position on our canopy bed, the soft sheets gliding over my form.

"I stole and angle from the human world and kept her all to myself."

"I don't hear her complaining."

"But she should be."

"But she got to be with the one she loves. That alone is worth much more then the price she paid."

"It shouldn't be!" He snapped, turning to me. I sucked in a quick breath, slightly hurt by his tone. "I'm sorry." he whispered, turning back towards the balcony.

"It's alright." I replied. We stayed silent for a few long moments as he stared out off the balcony and I at his back.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked cautiously, as if afraid of the answer.

"Because you mean much more to me then anything else."

"I shouldn't be."

"But you are." I argued. I couldn't see why he didn't understand my reasons.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. We lapsed back into silence, both of us waiting for the other to say something.

"I can't understand you sometimes, Bella." He chuckled. "I don't understand how you can love me, how you could let me take your life from you. I don't know what you can see in me."

I smiled, although he couldn't see. "It's quite simple, really." I lightly pushed myself off the bed and walked over to his figure, making no sound on the wooden floors. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back through his shirt softly. "I love you because of the way you look at me. I love the way your eyes shine with all of your emotions you hold inside. I love how your hair moves with a gentle breeze and how it hangs in your eyes. I love the way you walk and talk. I love every bit about you. I see no bad in you; No soulless vampire or evil bloodsucker. I just see you, Edward, and nothing else."

We stayed in that position for an immeasurable moment, lost in our own thoughts.

"I can't find any of those things in myself…" he said so softly I thought that I had imagined it. I didn't have to look at his face to know that his eyes were filled with an echo of centuries of pain.

"Nobody can see the good things in themselves, Edward. It's just the way that people are. We can only see the good things in the person we love and none of the bad."

He sighed and unclamped my arms from around his waist so that he could turn around. I smiled up at his soft expression, and watched as the moonlight spilled across his and my figure, the wind playing with our hair.

"What did I do to deserve you?" My smile grew wider. The answer was obvious.

"You loved me." I answered his rhetorical question.

"And I always will. For Eternity." his crooked smile formed on his godlike features as he leaned down to kiss me lightly. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. And now I get to for the rest of eternity." he smiled at the thought of our future together.

He kissed me again, but this time with more force and pulled me to him so that every line of my body was pressed against his. I threw all of myself into that kiss, showing him just how much I loved him. He pulled away for a split second, starring into my bright topaz eyes for a moment before plunging back into another kiss, heated with passion and love.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought us over to our bed, lying me down carefully.

But why him? Why Edward? He was the one who took me from my life and my family! He was the one who turned me into a mythical creature of the night, living off of the blood from others to survive!

And yet… Even with all of those reasons, I could not come to regret my decision to stay with him forever.

While he slowly ran his hands up my leg and up to my face I found the answer that I had been subconsciously looking for.

I stayed with him because I am in love Edward Cullen and because he is – and always will be -- my life.


End file.
